This invention relates to electrical appliances of various types, such as for home use and especially to a control module for such appliances whereon electrical control components may be conveniently mounted along with electrical control means conventionally positioned on a control panel when installed in the appliance. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique mounting base for a control module wherein mounting and assembly of control components are greatly facilitated.
Electrical appliances for home use, such as room air conditioners and the like require, in addition to the primary operating components (e.g., compressor, blower motor, etc.) a control system to include switches, sensors, timers, etc., as well as a control panel with manually operable knobs, etc. These control components are frequently the most difficult items to assemble and secure in the appliance. Also, they are the components most frequently in need of service and repair.
Usually, the adjustment, repair and replacement of these components requires disassembly of the entire appliance, all of which is inconvenient and time-consuming.
The present invention provides a unique module for the electrical components and control panel assembly, referred to above, by which assembly and mounting are greatly simplified and which also provides convenient removal without disassembly of the entire appliance.